


Paint Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, i made their struggle sexy tho, im a good friend i promise, inspired by my friends art struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has an art project he needs done but it is proving to be far more difficult than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Wars

The sun shone through the window of the Samezuka academy dorm room and down upon the large sheet of parchment Rin had laid out on the ground. It was for his final project that was due the next day that he had been putting off for his elective art class credit. Rin didn’t know why he even signed up for art as his elective this semester. Sure he was good at doodling simple things in the margins of his notes in class, but creating full works of art for critique and grading was something else entirely. “Illustrate something in a realistic style that holds a special meaning to you” the assignment seemed simple enough as a concept but putting it onto paper was proving to be quite difficult. 

He had chosen to draw the trophy from his first relay win at Iwatobi swim club as a kid but so far it was just a mixture of odd lines, smudges and partially torn marks from erasing too hard. Rin sighed in frustration and crumpled the mess into a ball and tossed it into the direction of the trashcan in the corner of the room barely making it in, then pulled out another sheet of parchment from the large pile he had sitting on his bed. He began drawing the curve of the bow that was tied to the top of the trophy and followed the line down into the longer piece of ribbon. “too jagged” he muttered to himself erasing everything he had drawn and started again drawing the square box shaped base to the trophy and was actually satisfied with it until he realize he drew the bottom in the middle of the page and there wouldn’t be room for the rest.

He angrily cursed to himself and got his eraser and began to forcefully erase the half-done drawing successfully ripping the entire thing in half. He scowled at the tattered paper holding back from screaming but still let his frustration out by throwing his pencil as hard as he could into the wall leaving a lead mark. “This is going to be impossible as long as I’m still this angry.” Rin said out loud to himself deciding it was time to take a break. He stood up and grabbed his phone from his front pocket flipping through his contacts. He saw Ai first on his list and moved to click dial but stopped when he remembered that Ai had already finished his finals and had gone home for winter holiday. 

He scrolled further down until he reached Haruka’s name in his contacts and dialed the number ringing twice before Haruka answered on the other end. “yo.” Haruka answered in his usual monotone voice. “Hey Haruka its Rin, did you want to come down to Samezuka today and swim in the indoor-“ Rin began to say before getting cut off suddenly. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes” Haruka said then hung up quickly.   
Rin tossed his phone onto his bed carelessly then started stripping down and tossed his used clothes into his laundry basket then quickly pulled on his red practice legskin then put on his Samezuka sweat suit over it before packing his gym bag and walking down to the pool area where haruka was already waiting outside the door for him. 

“yo.” Haruka said greeting Rin as he walked towards him and then unlocked the door to the indoor pool. Haruka instantly stripped and jumped in like he always did near any both of water which made Rin laugh because some things never changed. He took his time getting undressed and stretched because he was still a bit sore from sitting on the floor hunching over his art project all day. “Haru, Let’s race! Freestyle!” Rin called to Haruka from the side of the pool and Haruka swam over to climb out. The two walked to the end of the pool and aligned themselves in each of their respective lanes. “We start when the clock reaches the 30 seconds mark 200 meter freestyle.” Rin said throwing a toothy grin in Haruka’s direction. Rin didn’t know what it was about racing against haruka that made him so energized but he would be happy to race against him forever, maybe even in the Olympics someday. 

The clock ticked down the seconds until it reached the final countdown, Five. Four. Three. Two. One. They both dove in and began slicing through the water propelling their bodies at high speed with Rin taking the lead so far. Rin was already feeling the strain in his arms after the first 100 meters since he had been slacking off in his work out regime lately, and Haruka was quickly gaining on him with each alternation of their arms pulling through the water in a forward crawl. Haruka eventually passed Rin at 150 meters and got a full body length ahead flipping and turning a couple of seconds before Rin got to the wall. At this point Rin knew he was going to lose but he kept going as fast as he could with his straining arms and gave twice the amount of effort, moving his arms faster and pulling harder than he ever had and managed to bring himself back to a tie with Haruka in the middle of the last lap. 

The two rushed forward hearts beating fast and adrenaline pumping through their veins until they finally reached the wall and slammed their hands against it ending their race. They burst out of the water and took off their goggles and swim caps then hopped out of the pool still breathing heavily. “Call it a tie?” Haruka offered and Rin nodded his agreement lying down on the ground to rest with Haruka sitting beside him. “So why did you end up calling me randomly today?” Haruka asked in his blunt manner. It wasn’t really out of the ordinary for Rin to call to invite the entirety of the Iwatobi swim team down to practice together but inviting just Haruka was a first, not that Haruka minded at all. Rin laughed and said “well I knew you would probably be dying to swim since its winter and the Iwatobi pool is outdoors. Plus… I was kind of hoping since you’re pretty decent with artistic things that you could help with my project?” 

Rin looked at Haruka with a hopeful gleam in his eye while he just sat quietly for a moment just thinking. “Fine”, Haruka finally said, “As repayment for helping me get to swim I will help you with your project.” Rin quickly thanked him and they both stood to walk to the locker rooms where they hastily showered and got dressed, then made the short trek back to Rin’s dorm room. Upon opening the door the two saw the huge mess Rin had made in trying to complete his project and Haruka couldn’t help but snort at it. “What kind of project are you doing anyway?” Haruka asked, picking up one of the scraps of scribbled-on paper from the floor. “The assignment was, ‘Illustrate something in a realistic style that holds a special meaning to you’, so I was trying to draw the trophy we won from our first relay together.” Rin said looking away and blushing profusely.

He didn’t realize how sentimental and cheesy saying that would sound. Haruka grabbed one of the sheets of parchment from Rin’s bed and sat on the floor with it pencil already in hand and began drawing the trophy from memory. Rin sat beside him and just watched as the drawing took form right in front of his eyes in less than 10 minutes, shading and everything. “Wow Haru this looks amazing” Rin said enthusiastically, “now I just need to paint it and it will be good to go.” Rin grabbed his box of multiple paint jars and brushes from the desk drawer then started choosing the ones he would need. Rin tried to open the first one that was a light blue but the top seemed to be stuck from paint drying under the lid. He started turning it harder until the lid popped off but he lost his grip on the bottle in the process and some of the paint splashed onto Haruka’s face close by. 

Haruka gave a blank look that still had a slight edge to it then grabbed the nearest paint jar to him, opened it and splashed some at Rin while smirking; this of course started a paint war. They started opening the rest of the jars of paint and tossing them at each other and laughing hysterically. Eventually they were both covered in splatters of paint, as was the rest of the room. It’s just watercolors so it will all wash away easily later. Rin thought to himself right as Haruka caught Rin’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss. This feels right, Rin thought as he began to kiss back putting his hand on Haruka’s cheek to pull him closer

Their hands began to wander after that and Haruka found his palms pressed against Rin’s abs and pulling his shirt off while rubbing up his sides. Rin took the opportunity after his shirt came off to move down to Haruka’s neck and began softly nipping at his neck there then soothing each bite mark with a swipe of his tongue causing Haruka to let out a gentle moan. Rin could already feel himself getting hard and even more so when Haruka moved his hand to rub the quite visible bulge, it was then Rin’s turn to moan raggedly. Rin began rubbing Haruka’s bulge too and then slipped his fingers under the waistband of what felt like another pair of jammers and pulled them down enough to expose the already leaking erection there. Rin grabbed hold of it and began stroking it like he would do to his own in private, while Haruka began doing the same.

They both started breathing deeply, each stroke eliciting soft sultry moans. “I’m getting close” Haruka sighed. “Me too” replied flicking his wrist causing an extremely loud moan to escape Haruka’s mouth. Rin then looked heatedly into Haruka’s eyes as he moved in to share one final deep kiss as they both came one after the other. They laid down on the floor holding hands in silence, relishing in their afterglow for a few minutes before Rin grabbed some tissues from the box on top of the desk to clean them off. “Do you want to talk about what we just did now or save that for later?” Haruka asked putting his paint covered clothes back on, Rin did the same. “Can we after we clean up this mess?” Rin asked as he used to thumb to wipe off a bit of paint that was still on Haruka’s face. 

Haruka nodded and stood to look at the damage they had done. Most of the paint had ended up on themselves and not the furniture luckily so with a few wet paper towels they were able to clean the few splotches of paint that had ended up on furniture. “So anyway, I liked what we did, and I like you.” Rin said rubbing the back of his neck while blushing. “I feel the same way, so what does that mean for us?” Haruka ask gesturing to the both of them. “We can start from the beginning and give dating a try and see where it goes from there; if that’s something you would be interested in.” Rin said smiling. 

A small smile found its way to Haruka’s face and he nodded before saying “That’s something I would definitely be interested in.” The two shared another short kiss before noticing that the drawing had gotten covered with paint splatters. “I guess I’ll have to redraw it for you.” Haruka said moving to grab another sheet of parchment. Rin stopped him before he could grab one and said “No, it’s better this way anyway, it holds a way more special meaning to me like this.” They both smiled gently and decided to go out on a date instead, the first of many to come.


End file.
